


情人節

by dusksapling



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Kray, M/M, Multi, 加古, 里加里, 里古
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusksapling/pseuds/dusksapling
Summary: 貓咪古雷是情人節禮物大概是這樣子。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia, Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 2





	情人節

**Author's Note:**

> 警告  
> 口交  
> 雙龍  
> 道具
> 
> 三人同居前提  
> 里加古  
> 古總受  
> 古雷接受保護管束終身軟禁提莫斯宅邸，做研究工作或研究顧問  
> 里歐當上司政官偶爾回去住平常住辦公室旁的高級套房  
> 加洛仍是消防員
> 
> 三人只是室友，但是會滾床單。  
> 要古雷接受情人這定義的話，個人覺得他無法放過自己，也無法談戀愛，但是肉體關係是OK的!  
> 總之這是個情人節賀文

情人節

加洛進門的時候，就聽見里歐低語的鼓勵聲還有咕啾的水澤聲。

他鑽進屋裡迅速關上門放下手中的物品，轉身鎖上門，確認一樓的窗簾緊閉後，抱起紙袋。

往客廳走去，將東西放到擺滿禮品與巧克力的桌上。加洛放下的紙袋裡面同樣是仰慕者趁節日遞送的禮物與甜點。

加洛這才將注意力轉往長沙發上，看見金色蓬鬆的貓尾巴擺盪在跪地的雙腿間，向上根部被白色浴袍遮掩。

視線再往上，及肩微捲的金髮間探出一對同樣蓬鬆的貓耳，前司政官金色的腦袋在里歐大開雙腿的漆黑西褲間起伏。

加洛為眼前的畫面，吞吞口水，褲頭發緊。

里歐呢喃著情話喘息，抓緊古雷的腦袋，深深頂入。前司政官嗚咽著，撐在沙發的雙手掙扎，義肢吱嘎作響。  
箝制放鬆後，古雷退開看向青年尚未平復呼吸的臉吞嚥口中的白濁。

「......甜。」古雷自言自語似的低語，舔拭嘴唇。

里歐聞聲親上古雷的嘴。水嘖聲，唇齒交疊，又分離。

「騙人，不甜。」里歐說著朝加洛伸手。「你嚐嚐看。」

加洛坐到沙發一側湊上前，被勾住脖子，淡紫的瞳眸在加洛眼前放大，嘴間嚐到巧克力味與腥鹹味，像是青草汁海水之類的想像混合。

他眼角餘光中，古雷正在舔濕里歐塞進嘴裡的手指，古雷身後的貓尾巴甩動著發出嗡鳴。

與里歐分開時，牽起的銀絲被舔去。里歐抽出古雷嘴裡的手指，把男人拉上沙發。古雷望向加洛的紅瞳微瞇，眉頭緊皺。  
加洛親吻古雷眉心。「只有巧克力的味道。」

他沒能說出，會覺得甜或許是心理因素這句話。

「你不喂小貓喝牛奶嗎？」里歐向貓尾巴根部探入手指。

「你們最近又看了什麼。」加洛嘆氣，摸摸古雷的臉。「我想你幫我。」

加洛說著，正要解開皮帶的手被古雷按住。

只見古雷皺著眉，俯身用嘴將皮帶解開。接著是咬住褲頭拉鏈，緩慢拉下。然後扯下內褲褲頭，讓早已勃發的性器彈出。

「古雷這樣好色。」加洛說著，被按住的雙手翻轉扣上古雷的手掌，撫過肌理。

古雷輕顫著，盯著加洛腿間停頓一個呼吸之後，探下身，輕舔柱頭。加洛享受的出聲。  
對加洛鼓勵似的反應，古雷張口將整個柱體含入，嘴唇包住牙齒，擠壓。

性器被溫熱的口腔包覆，加洛血脈賁張，隨本能小幅擺跨起來。

「我要進去。」里歐宣告，抽出擴張後穴的手指，拉開肛口，順著貓尾玩具，一起推入。

「嗚嗯……」古雷呻吟鎖在吞嚥的喉間，雙手反射的握緊。加洛吃痛悶哼。  
古雷意識到抓著誰後倏地放開，手胡亂抓過沙發顫抖，身軀前傾，被塞滿的喉腔，抵住呼吸。  
加洛抓住古雷，拉開，後者嗆咳著直盯加洛手上的痕跡。

「冷靜下來。」里歐說著停下動作，安撫地舔咬背脊，環抱胸口。

加洛親吻古雷眼睛。「我沒事啦！」  
古雷只是大口換氣著轉開臉，低頭看向加洛腿間。

「味道不好吧？」加洛咧嘴，獲得的回應是沉默，古雷將眼睛朝向桌面。  
加洛貼近，親吻臉頰，將古雷轉向自己，吻上，舌尖探入，掃過上顎，舐過齒間。  
分開，又碰碰嘴角。加洛灣起眼睛。「我覺得有點甜就是了。」

「閉嘴。」

加洛眼中古雷原本就因情慾泛紅的耳朵，更紅了些。

里歐在他們對話間替古雷拆下了義肢。將貓尾巴取出，從後抱住，讓古雷順勢往後躺些。

「加洛也進來吧!」里歐揉捏放鬆下的胸肌，古雷視線仍停留在桌面的甜品間，但是雙腿打開了些，腳跟滑過加洛腿背。

加洛嘴角勾起，親吻下顎。肉刃抵上穴口，跟里歐一起進入。

古雷隨兩人的深入發顫，低喘。

加洛一手觸碰古雷在沙發上的手臂，牽引著放到頸背，古雷將手掌滑動放上後背，劃出所能觸及的底線。

小心翼翼，意亂情迷，那隻手始終停留在那。總有天能放心擁抱的，只是不是現在。

加洛看著在高潮中失去意識的古雷，咬上那人心口，灌溉貪婪吸吮的肉穴。

兩人在退出後，里歐把貓尾巴塞回去，又把毯子給古雷蓋上。

「今天結束前，都得這樣。」里歐在加洛抗議時說。「這是之前談好的條件。」

那我們繼續吧!

加洛被里歐拉住衣領，順勢吻上。

年輕人精力旺盛，唇舌交纏，慾望再度燃起，彼此愛撫。

通訊器響起，里歐抓起手機，看完訊息後咒罵著從沙發上跳起身，朝加洛鎖骨用力咬下。又在古雷手背上留下咬痕。

衝上樓，短短幾分鐘後，再下來已是繁複的正裝與髮型。  
經過加洛時，抱住親吻，換上對外的公關表情推開大門。

「情人節快樂!」出門前里歐的話落在耳邊。

加洛躺回沙發，親親古雷指尖。

情人節快樂!


End file.
